Dukes and Duchesses and You
So, what can Dukes and Duchesses do in the Empire of Fastheld? Well, Dukes and Duchesses get to vote on theme-changing laws and amendments and policies. They can even introduce them on your character's behalf! This is probably going to be fleshed out a little more in the coming month, so stay tuned. They can change local laws and ban people from entering their House's territory. Admittedly, this isn't as good as it *could* be due to the way that Townships are currently set up, but I eventually hope that we'll adopt the "Light's Reach" approach to township design and you'll actually be able to @lock people out via a main gate - at least from entering via foot or horse. They can settle disputes with other Houses, enter into pacts with other Dukes, demand apologies and reparations, issue bounties on Freelanders, threaten other Houses with trade repercussions, and so on. A lot of inter-house politics generally has to happen through the Dukes and Duchesses. They have the final say in marriage permissions and project financing, too. They command their House Guard and are responsible for the security and trade of the townships they oversee. They also act as Knight-Captain of their House Order, and are the only ones who can recommend Knights for the Order of the Imperial Crown from their own House. On a social level, Dukes and Duchesses can also get away with far more than your average Baron or Vicountess can. In regards to their own House, they can (and are expected to) discipline members of their House who may be upsetting other Houses and damaging relationships. They can blockade the holdings of members of their House, issue public notices that damages the reputation of the House member they're angry with, and may even go so far as to DISOWN a Noble from the Noble House, effectively making them a Houseless Noble (like the Vozhd-Kahars, but on a smaller scale). It should be noted that a Houseless Noble may be adopted by another House, however; yet sometimes one House's gain isn't always another Houses loss, and the original House may be far happier for the disowned Noble to be causing grief for another House. Dukes and Duchesses are generally elected by the NPC Nobles - basically, the Staffers. However, PC Nobles can eventually work together to lodge a complaint of no confidence with the Emperor/Crown Regent and - if the complaints are deemed to be in the majority, if the complaints are deemed to be JUSTIFIED, and if a suitable replacement is available - have them removed from the position. A Duke or Duchess can also tender a letter of resignation as well if they no longer feel suitable for the role. However, such actions are rare, as even a failing Duke or Duchess has a large power base to draw upon by virtue of position alone, and ANY Duke or Duchess is better than no Duke or Duchess, and - thus - no direction or leadership. category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements